Naruto: Seinaru Maebure
by TheUzumakiProdigy
Summary: October 10. The day of the Kyuubi Festival. The day that Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The day that a new legend is born. See the dawn of the Holy Harbinger, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. holy!Naruto strong!Naruto NarutoXHarem Rated for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: The Light of Kami

**Hi there, TheUzumakiProdigy here with another fanfic. As for why I deleted my other story, Naruto: Black Starlight, is because of 2 things. **

**1: I don't have the same inspiration as before, because after being so busy (and being lazy), I just don't have the same spark.**

**2: I gotz a new computer! \(^-^)/ But I had lost my account (I have like, what, 4 or 5 email accounts, don't ask why) and so when I got back my account, it had been so long, and then you refer to excu- I mean reason #1.**

**Anyways, I will still be using the whole Namikaze clan history idea from before, since so many of you guys liked it, but this time, Naruto is an "angel". Seinaru Maebure means "Holy Harbinger". On with the show!**

"Speech"

_Thought/Flashback_

Jutsu Name

**Bijuu/Spirit Speech**

_**Bijuu/Spirit Thought**_

_**(A:N) Author Note**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Light of Kami

October 10.

The time when the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze "killed" the Kyuubi.

The time when the Kyuubi Festival takes place.

The time for celebration and cheer.

But for Naruto Uzumaki, it was hell.

Drunken and spite filled villagers gathered around him, raising pitchforks, knives, broken glass bottles, anything that could hurt this boy. ANBU, the so-called "agents" and "protectors" of the village, did nothing but watch this 7 year-old boy get beaten, bruised, and cut. All because no one could tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it is sealed in. The villagers chased him to the back of an alleyway, all of them shouting, throwing rocks and knives at this boy.

"You filthy street urchin!"

"Demon! You deserve to die!"

"Why are you still alive?!"

"My family died because of you! You should be dead!"

_W-why... Why do they hate me? I've never done anything wrong to them... WHY?!_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared between Naruto and the villagers, blinding everyone around. When the light faded, they saw a man wearing a white sleeveless trench coat and had two white wings sprouting from his back. On his back rested an iron sword that was gold around the edges. The villagers were gaping at the man, unable to comprehend what they saw. An angel had just appeared right in front of them. Finally, one man spoke up.

"Look! Kami-sama sent an angel to kill the demon for us!" The villagers collectively cheered and jumped for joy, until they felt a massive amount of killing intent sink in. "SILENCE!" The man shouted, shutting the villagers up. "This boy... is anything but a demon. He is your savior, the jailor of the very demon that once destroyed your village. And yet, you don't even stop to consider this. What if you killed him? What would happen then? The willpower this boy has will cease to exist, and then so will the prison. Once this boy dies, the demon will be released. And the very demon that your beloved ones sacrificed themselves to stop, will roam amongst you all once again. Then who will save the village? Not your Yondaime Hokage. Not anyone. And the village you've all worked so hard for, will cease to exist. Because of your own selfish arrogance. Because you sought a martyr for your pain. Think about what you have done."

The angel picked up the now frightened Naruto, who shook in fear as he picked him up. "P-please don't h-h-hurt me m-mister..." Naruto managed to sputter out. The angel merely smiled, and said to him, "Naruto. My name is Yasashii and I won't hurt you. No one will anymore. I'm going to train you to be big and strong, so you can protect the people you care about. Ne, Naruto-chan, what do you say?" Naruto wiped away his tears and eagerly nodded. And with another flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

ANBU Captain Inu had just witnessed these events, Naruto and the angel known as Yasashii, and the fact that Naruto was gone. The professional side of Inu was telling him to think this through logically, and report to the Sandaime Hokage that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had been taken by an unknown threat, and to send out search parties. But the side of him that was emotionally attached to Naruto told him that he was fine, and to trust in the Yasashii figure. He turned and sped off to the Hokage's office.

"Nani?!" The Sandaime was in shock, which, for someone who had participated in two Shinobi Wars, killed an assassin while defending his mother at the age of 10, and had personally seen the walls of Konoha being built, was a very rare occurrence. He dismissed the ANBU captain, and rubbed his temples. How would he explain this to the council, especially that dumbass war hawk Danzo? _I really am getting too old for this bullshit._

* * *

**AND CUT! Alright, I know the first chapter is short, but I promise that the other chapters will be longer. Also, this fic is going to be sort of a harem, with femKyuubi, femHaku (damn genderbenders),Hinata, Ino, and an OC (free bacon for whoever guesses who this OC is (NOT YASASHII, HE IS A GUY, AND I DON'T SUPPORT YAOI *mutters under breath* Stupid fangirls...)) Also, this story's plot will follow canon closely, but there will be a few changes here and there. Please R&R, I am open to any advice and suggestions, and if they're negative, please at least make them constructive. I want to improve this story based on your opinions. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**-TheU.P.**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Back!

**Alright folks, TheUzumakiProdigy here with the second chapter of Naruto: Seinaru Mabure! Just to clear a few things up before we start, there has been a timeskip, with Naruto and the Konoha 12 being 12-13. The events between the time when Naruto was taken by Yashashii and Naruto's return will be explained through a series of flashbacks. ALSO, this will include Naruto being overpowered in the beginning, but he will gradually seem to get "weaker" as he faces stronger foes. **

**Here is a scoring system for Naruto's and Sasuke's abilities (to compare), 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest.**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Taijutsu: 5  
****Genjutsu: 2 (can only dispel & detect genjutsu)  
****Ninjutsu: 5  
****Kenjutsu: 4  
****Fuuinjutsu: 5  
****Intellegence: 5  
****Stealth: 5**

**Total: 31/34**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Taijutsu: 3 (good for a genin)  
****Genjutsu: 2 (can only detect & dispel)  
****Ninjutsu: 4 (amazing for a genin)  
****Kenjutsu: 0  
****Fuuinjutsu: 0  
****Intellegence: 3 (often rash and arrogant)  
****Stealth: 2**

**Total: 14/35**

**So there you have it. Naruto will be extremely overpowered in the beginning, but don't worry, he will become "weaker". And to those who leave flames, don't like = don't read. Simple as it gets. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Speech"

_Thought/Flashback_

**"Bijuu/Spirit speech"**

_**Bijuu/Spirit thought**_

_**(A/N: Author's Note)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto's Back!

Danzo Shimura frowned. It had been 5 years since the Kyuubi vessel's sudden disappearance, and still the boy showed no signs of return. All of the strings that he had carefully put into place to make Naruto his own personal puppet had been broken when that mysterious man took him. He had organized most of the riots and mobs to attack Naruto, to make him emotionally unstable. Then Danzo would take the boy in, and while Naruto, being the little kid he was, would look up to Danzo as a grandfather figure. And Danzo would be secretly manipulating him. But Danzo, even with being the thorough man he was, had not counted on such an event happening. Just then, he heard shouting of some sort, coming from above the ROOT headquarters. "Report." Danzo said as a ROOT agent appeared in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned."

* * *

A bright flash appeared above the Hokage Monument. An object was seen dropping through the sky, then landing on top of the Yondaime's head. A blond haired boy who looked to be about 12 was standing tall, looking over the village of Konoha. He was wearing a coat (think Minato's coat) that was black on his left side and white on his right. The kanji 闇 and 光 (dark and light) were on his sleeves respectively. Underneath he was wearing a dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front and a pair of standard black jounin pants. On his hands were gauntlets (like the one on the Sandaime's combat suit) that had various seals on them. Grinning, Naruto cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!"

Appear in a dramatic fashion? Check.  
Disturb most of the populace? Check.  
Go visit Sarutobi-jiji, Teuchi-jiji, and Ayame-neechan? In progress.

Naruto jumped down off of his father's head and onto the side of the Hokage Tower. He ran down to where the Hokage's office was and smashed through the window, waking up an asleep Hiruzen. "No! Kuyoro-chan! He lov-" Sarutobi looked up to see a Naruto holding up an orange book and reading its title.

"Icha Icha? Ne, Sarutobi-jiji, I never knew you were a closet pervert." The Sandaime Hokage quickly snatched his book out of Naruto's hands while he was snickering. _Oh, this blackmail will be enough to get Sarutobi-jiji to get me a whole month's worth of Ichiraku's!_

"Naruto! Why did you wake me up?! And why do you know abo- NARUTO?! YOU'RE BACK?!" Hiruzen said in a manner that was completely unlike the usually calm Sandaime Hokage. Naruto eagerly nodded.

"Yup! But... not to get off topic, I wonder what would happen if word got out that the Hokage secretly read that smut..." Hiruzen's eyes widened as he quickly waved his arms and shouted, "No! No! Don't tell anyone! I'll give you a week's worth of ramen!"

"The women would all try and chase you and beat you..."

"2 weeks!"

"And imagine if the Legendary Sannin Tsunade found out..."

"FINE! FINE! 1 MONTH!"

Naruto smirked and swore he could hear giggling. "Oh how the mighty have fallen..." The Sandaime hurriedly put away his precious book, and recollected himself. "Naruto. You've been gone for 5 years. Care to tell me what happened?" Naruto's smirk faded and his expression hardened. His eyes were a mixture of joy, grief, and uneasiness. "Well... Hokage-sama... It started out like this..."

_Flashback_

_Naruto awoke in a dark sewer with graffiti all over the walls. He looked around and saw a single tunnel that was the only way out of the chamber. Being the curious little 7 year-old he was, he ran down the passage until he came up to a giant gate with the kanji for "seal" carved in the center. Behind it, Naruto could sense a large amount of malice and evil. **Welcome... Naruto Uzumaki. **Naruto fell onto the ground and shook violently from the killing intent oozing from the voice._

_"N-ne? W-what're y-you?"_

**_Is it not obvious, boy? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and the strongest of the bijuu!_**

_Naruto once again started quivering with fear. "Th-the one w-who n-nearly destroyed t-the village 12 y-years ago?"_

**_The one and only, kit._**

_Naruto stood up, his feet shaking, with tears in his eyes. He clenched his fists so hard that they started bleeding and shaking. He looked up, his eyes full of rage. He ran towards the gate and slammed his fist into the gate, shocking the Kyuubi. He was no longer shaking in fear, but in rage. He understood what was going on. "You're the one who made my life so terrible! The one who made it so I couldn't celebrate my birthday in peace! Am I what they say I am?! AM I REALLY A DEMON, JUST LIKE YOU?!" Tears were streaming from his eyes. For a while, there was no sound except the pitter patter of the tears hitting the sewer water._

**_Kit... I'm so sorry..._**

_This was one thing Naruto was not expecting from the Kyuubi. He was expecting a gigantic paw to come through and crush him into a fine grounded paste. But instead, two arms came out from the bars and pulled Naruto into a hug. A feminine voice came through, no longer full of malice and hatred._

_"I never meant for you to get hurt... I never wanted anyone to get hurt... and for all it's worth, I'm sorry." Naruto looked up to see a red haired girl, who looked about 17, wearing an orange jacket, a dark red shirt underneath that, and black jounin pants. She also had two fox ears, and nine tails waving behind her._

_"Y-you're a girl?" Naruto said, clearly confused._

_The Kyuubi growled, and said in a frustrated tone, "Everyone assumes that anyone or anything rich, famous, and powerful have to be automatically male. It's so frustrating!"_

_"Ne, Kyuubi, do you have a name? I mean, Kyuubi doesn't sound quite right."_

_The Kyuubi look at Naruto in shock. None of the previous jinchuuriki had ever asked her name before, and she wasn't expecting any of them to start now. She nodded and said slowly, "Yes kit. My name is... Kurama."_

_End flashback_

* * *

**Alright! This chapter was a little longer, about 1.4k words. I'm going to try to increase the chapter length for every chapter, from 2k, to 3k, and so on and so forth until I get to 5k-6k words. Also, there will be a poll for whether or not I should keep Zabuza alive. Also, please leave in the reviews if you want Kurama to be already released, or if you want her to be released in a later major event (i.e. The fight with Shukaku). Please R&R, because I want this story to be based off of your opinions, so please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Thanks!**

**-TheU.P.**

**EDIT: Well, I'm going to make this chapter a little longer, thank you Destroyerz for reminding me that I HAD TO PUT IN THE ICHIRAKU SCENE. Man. Am I stupid or what?**

* * *

"20 bowls of miso and BBQ ramen for your #1 customer!" Teuchi's eyes widened at the request. No one had ordered 20 bowls of miso and BBQ ramen before except for Kushina and... "Naruto! Is it really you?" Teuchi asked with shock and joy. Business had been falling for the past 5 years, and quite frankly, Teuchi missed Naruto a great deal; he was like the son he had never had.

"Tou-san, the delivery of bamboo is ou-" Ayame stared at the stack of empty ramen bowls in front of her. No one had eaten that much ramen before except... "N-Naruto-kun?" Ayame managed to stutter out. And as if right on cue, another two bowls were placed on top of the tower of ramen bowls.

"Ne? I heard someone cal- oh! Ayame-neechan! Can't... brea- ack!" Ayame gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug that Tsunade would be jealous of. "Naruto-kun! Where have you been? Are you alright? Where did you go? Who took you? I swear if I ever get my hands on whoever took my Naruto-kun-" Ayame stopped and blushed red after she realized what she had said.

"Ayame-neechan, calm down! Yes, I'm okay. I can't tell you where I went, not because I don't want to, it's simply because I can't. Also, the man who took me was a spirit named Yasashii, and I was trained by someone who I can't tell you either." Naruto, remembering what Ayame had said, decided to tease her.

"Also... _your _Naruto-kun? Is there something you want to tell me Ayame-_chan_?" Ayame's face turned a shade of red that even Hinata would whistle and go, "Oh damn", and she promptly passed out.

"Ne, Ayame-neechan? Ayame-neechan?" Naruto said, waving his hand in front of her face. He looked up at the clock and panicked. "Oh crap! Sarutobi-jiji is going to kill me! See ya later Teuchi-jiji!"

As he sped away, Teuchi noticed a fat stack of bills where Naruto had been eating. He picked it up and he was... well, to simply put it, flabbergasted. This was at least 3 times as much as he owed him! Now, it was Teuchi's turn to pass out.

* * *

**Alright! This is the ramen shop scene that I forgot to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, thank you Destroyerz for reminding me to add the ramen shop! Also, please check my profile to vote whether or not Zabuza lives! Remember to R&R!**

**-TheU.P.**


	3. Chapter 3: The One-Eyed Scarecrow Sensei

**Hello once again audience, TheUzumakiProdigy here with the 3rd installment of Naruto: Seinaru Maebure! Before the chapter starts I would like to say, PLEASE R&R! The more you review, the more ideas I can get, and the faster chapters will come out! I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. Because if you don't like it, don't bother with it. Anyways, on with the show.**

"Speech"

_Thought/Flashback_

**Bijuu/Spirit speech**

_**Bijuu/Spirit Thought**_

_**(A/N: Author's Note)**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The One-Eyed Scarecrow Sensei

The Academy Students were buzzing with gossip. They had heard that a new student was going to jump up to their class even though he/she had never taken any of the basic classes. Surely this meant that this new student was a prodigy, but of course, no one would ever be as good as their Sasuke-kun.

Iruka Umino stood at the front of the class, trying to calm the class down. "Eh, girls, go to your seats! Oi! Kiba, sit down and stop poking Shikamaru! Shikamaru, wake up! Chouji, stop making a mess with your chips! QUIET DOWN!" Iruka sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to get assigned to the worst classes? Someone up there must hate him for giving him the chaotic classes. Iruka put his hands up into a ram seal and prepared to unleash hell.

His head transformed into a giant cartoon like balloon head, and he shouted louder than any normal human should be able to. "SHUT THE HELL UP, PAY ATTENTION, AND GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Silence. Iruka cleared his thoat, and then spoke. "As I am sure you all know, we have a new student joining us today to take the Genin Exam. Come on up, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto glanced over the class from the front. The guys seemed okay overall, and upon seeing Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba, he smiled. The old crew sure had grown. The girls were all blushing, especially a certain Hyuuga. Ino, looked like she was undressing him with her eyes, and she made eye contact with Naruto and licked her lips. Naruto shuddered. Who knew Ino could be so... creepy? She was almost like a snake.

* * *

Somewhere underneath Konoha, in the T&I Division HQ, a certain purple haired lady sneezed.

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Alright then. My name is Naruto Na- Uzumaki and I'm 12 years old. My hobbies include training, hanging out with my friends, and, how to put this... reading. My dislikes are arrogant bastards who think they own the world (*cough* Sasuke *cough*), people who threaten people's lives for either no or petty reasons, and... fangirls. My dream for the future is to become Hokage, so I can protect those who are important to me."

Iruka dismissed Naruto, and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them out. "The Genin Exams are starting now. The first portion of the test will be a writing test based on everything we've learned so far. You will have an hour to finish the test. Go!"

* * *

29. Who was Madara Uchiha?

Naruto froze at this name. Madara Uchiha. The supposed greatest Uchiha, the one that could only be defeated by the Shodai, Harashima Senju. The one that took control of Kurama and unleashed hell upon Konoha.

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay on the ground panting. The weight seals and resistance seals on his body were taking their toll. "Get up, kit. Who said you could take a break?" Naruto groaned. Kurama, no matter how kind she seemed to be (after you had met her), she was a slave driver. He stood up slowly, his legs and arms shaking. Once again, he prepared to smash the boulder using taijutsu only. It had been about 2 weeks since Naruto had met Kurama and a week since they had started their training. Naruto was progressing very quickly, and had already managed to smash 9 boulders with taijutsu only AND with weights and resistance seals._

_"Mou, Kurama-chan, can't we take a break?" Naruto complained. An orange streak blurred towards Naruto and hit him in the head, sending him flying back towards the sewer wall. "I told you, while we are training you are to call me Kurama-sensei, and also... NO BREAKS! Besides, you are on the last boulder!"_

_Naruto was sick of this, and in a fit of rage, he ran towards the boulder as fast as he could and smashed it. Panting, Naruto grinned. "I did it... I did it! Yatta!" Naruto jumped up in joy, but with the seals, it was more like just lifting his leg. Kurama smiled at Naruto. Putting her hands up in a seal, she released the seals on Naruto._

_"Good job. Now your next job is to learn how to-" As she was talking, she saw a blur in front of her, followed by a crashing noise. "-control your movements..." Kurama facepalmed and shook her head._

_"AGH! MY LEG! MY LEG!"_

_Kurama sat on the floor, watching Naruto closely. She shook her head and spoke in a soft tone, "You really remind me of your mother..." Hearing this, Naruto shot up, ignoring the pain in his body._

_"Really? What was kaa-san like? I bet she was awesome, with cool jutsu and stuff!" Naruto moved his arms in motions, like he was impersonating an awesome shinbobi._

_"Kushina Uzumaki... She was the ANBU captain before Kakashi. During the 3rd Shinobi War, she was known as the "Red Devil" and the "Bloody Red-Hot Habanero." Naruto stopped, and was now listening intently. "She was so much..." Kurama's voice failed her. Kushina and her were actually closer than most would think, since Kushina didn't hate her. Seeing Kurama's solemn look, Naruto's voice became a quiet whisper and he finished her sentence._

_"...like me? Kurama-chan... what happened that night? If you don't want to-" Kurama held her hand up. "No... I have to explain to you sooner or later."_

_"Your mom had gone into labor a day ago, and Hiruzen's wife, Teuchi's wife, and the your dad were all there. Kushina's closest friends. Right after she had given birth to you, a masked man appeared. He took you as hostage, and ripped me out of your mom's seal. Your father managed to snatch you away from the man before he disappeared with me. He put me under the Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi, placing his influence over my mind and sending me into a rage, but not before telling me who he was. I will always remember the windmill-shaped eyes of Madara Uchiha..._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha! Will both students come up?" Sasuke smirked. _Beating this loser? Piece of cake for an Uchiha. No one, no matter how much of a prodigy they are, can beat an Uchiha. _Naruto, on the other hand, was cheering. He actually got someone who had some skill compared to the rest of the Genin hopefuls.

"Hn. Looks like I get to put someone in their place, and show who is the real prodigy around here." The fangirls all collectively squealed, with Sakura louder than the rest. Naruto simply chuckled and pointed at Sasuke.

"What's to say that I can't beat you? Not your popularity. Not who favors you. And definitely not your family name. A name is a name, no matter how much it's feared. And if it is feared, there is a reason for it. You can't just expect to ride on your family name like coattails. You have to have the skill to back it up, because in the shinobi world, names are taken, and skills are not."

"Do you have the skill to back up your name, _Sasuke-kun_? Or am I expecting too much?" That was the last straw for Sasuke. He was now seething with rage. How dare this... this... nobody insult the Uchiha?! He would pay!

With a shout, Sasuke charged at Naruto who simply smirked. He threw a fist at Naruto, then bringing his leg up to trip him, hoping to catch him off guard. Naruto caught his fist and jumped over his leg, then dropped low and spun around, throwing Sasuke into the air. To the Academy Students, Naruto wasn't moving at all, but to Iruka and the other chuunin teachers, he saw little blurs around Naruto's figure blur. Sasuke finally landed, and as he hit the ground, several cuts and bruises appeared around Sasuke's body. Spinning around, Naruto held a kunai to Sasuke's throat, and said with a cold voice, "Yield."

Everyone was shocked. Their Sasuke-kun, who was the strongest of their generation, was beaten by a nobody! A new student!

"It can't be! He cheated! There is no way Sasuke-kun could have been beaten!" Sakura screeched. Naruto glared at Sakura, releasing a tiny bit of killing intent.

"In the shinobi world, there is no such thing as cheating. There is no such thing as fair. We use people, as others use us. We are tools. Nothing more, and nothing less. It could be that life has no meaning, except for the sole purpose of being tools. But if you live long enough, and look around at your life, you might find something of value. Don't waste your time on Sasuke, because if you don't get stronger, he isn't going to look twice at you."

The fangirls all looked in shock and despair. No matter how much they refused to believe that their Sasuke-kun won't ever notice them, they knew his words had some truth.

* * *

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still on duty. Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis will pick you up at the second floor of the academy. I hope the Will of Fire burns in you all!"

* * *

"Mou, it's been 3 hours. When is he going to show up?" Sakura asked. The other senseis had picked up their teams, and Team 7 was left hanging. From the ceiling, well at least for Naruto. "That's it. I'm setting a trap." Naruto said as he jumped up to the floor, or leaped down from ceiling. His hand started to glow bright blue as he placed his hand on the door. When he removed his hand, etched into the door was a seal with intricate markings and the kanji for "Incinerate" in the center. "Tch, what's burning a symbol into a door going to do?" Sasuke said, looking unimpressed. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "To think you are Mikoto-san's son... didn't she teach you anything about fuuinjutsu?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, about to speak up when Naruto interrupted him.

"He's coming. Watch and learn Pretty Boy."

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the hall reading a certain orange book. Most of the kunoichi looked at him with distaste while he was walking, and most had to resist the urge to strangle him when a perverted giggle flew out of his masked mouth. Somehow, without looking, he turned to his right and opened the door. A sudden chakra signature flared as he opened the door, and Kakashi braced himself. When he realized he was using his book to block, it was already too late. In his hands, was the remains of his Icha Icha Paradise Special Signed Limited Gold Author's Edition. His eye twitched to see 3 genin, 2 laughing at him, and one trying to restrain a smile. Kakashi's eye twitched as he smiled a twisted smile. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. And I swear to god I'm going to make your life hell."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I was really busy this week, and didn't really have much time to write. I have a great idea! I'm going to write short stories after every few chapters, and they are going to be crossovers with other anime/manga/books/whatever. Can't wait! Anyways, don't forget to R&R, or I'll kill you with Excalibur (hint hint?).**

**-TheU.P.**


	4. Chapter 4: 66 Failure Rate? Part 1

**ajsldfkjasldkfjsldfjsf WHAT'S UP BITCHES?! Ahem. Anyways, welcome to Chapter 4 of Naruto: Seinaru Maebure! I was planning to do a ministory with a crossover with Highschool DXD, but I decided against it. I don't know why, but I did. I think I'm going to hold off on the ministories for a few chapters. Leave suggestions on what series I should do a ministory crossover with! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: 66% Failure Rate? The "True" Exams!

"Speech"

_Thought/Flashback_

**Bjiuu/Spirit Speech**

_**Bijuu/Spirit Thought**_

_**(A/N: Author's Note)**_

Jutsu Name

* * *

"Alright blondie. We'll start with you, since you just came back to Konoha," Kakashi said. _And also because I'll know your weaknesses... I will get revenge for Icha Icha-chan! MUAHAHAHA!_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him while there was an aura of malice forming around him. And also because he laughing like a madman.

"Um... okay? My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are the wind, the little forest above the Hokage Monument, and ramen. I dislike arrogant bastards who think they own the world, and people who harm others for no reason. My dream..." Naruto spaced out. It had been so long since he had even thought about his dream.

_Flashback_

_It was Naruto's 8th birthday, and Kurama had something special prepared for him. "Naru-kun, close your eyes and turn around. No peeking, and that means no Henged Kage Bunshin either." Naruto pouted and turned around, and his eyes widened in surprise when he felt a small metal object on his chest. He looked down and saw a tiny orange fox with nine tails curled around it. Tears rolled down his face, as Kurama hugged him from behind and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Naru-kun."_

_"Now, since you are 8 you've got to have some new goals, ne?" Naruto shook his head eagerly. Slamming his fist into his palm, he shouted loudly, "Yeah! I'm going to get as strong as I can, so I can protect Kurama-chan and any other one of my precious people!"_

_Flashback End_

"My dream...is to protect everyone I love. So they may live on in peace. So they can be happy, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself to protect them." Naruto said, with a sad yet determined look in his eyes. _Huh. Never pegged him to be the emo-cause-the-world-sucks-and-I-have-to-protect-everyone-in-a-sad-but-noble-way type kid. Interesting..._

"Alright, it's your turn Mr. Emo Duck-butt." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone, which Sasuke (oh so surprisingly) scowled at. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are also none of your business. My dream isn't really a dream, but more of an ambition. I wish to... kill a certain man, and avenge my clan."

"Ne, ne! Sasuke, we just met, and I understand that you're mad at me for beating you, but killing me? Isn't that a little extreme?" Naruto asked with an (obviously fake) innocent voice. Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Sakura hit him in the back of the head. "Baka! He wasn't talking about you," she said "although I would understand if it was you..." _Oh look, they're getting along soooo well already. We will have no trouble being a team. _Kakashi thought as he watched them bicker.

"Oh, shut up! Ms. Self-Righteous Banshee, you go next." **CHA! I swear to fucking god, this Cyclops better shut the hell up before I punch him in the nuts! **"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... *giggle* *blush*. My dislike is Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! And my dream... *giggle* *giggle* *blush*" Kakashi facepalmed. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke shuddered. They all stared at Sakura, who began to have a nosebleed and was giggling uncontrollably.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and snapped Sakura back to reality. Naruto just scooted away from Sakura and mumbled, "*cough* Pervert *cough*." "Umm... Anyways... Let's move on shall we? Meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 6 for the Genin Exams." The 3 "genin" stared at Kakashi like he was insane (which he was). "What? But we already took the Genin Exams! Aren't we Genin already?" Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled darkly. "That was just to weed out the weak ones, the ones who have no potential. The true Genin Exams decide who will pass and who will fail. Each teacher has their own test and mine... has a 66% fail rate." The trio looked shocked at this, which caused Kakashi to laugh at their faces.

As he walked away, he called back to them. "A tip: don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was now 9. He had honed his skills incredibly well, and could now take even Orochimaru in a 1v1 fight. And to have trained for only two years, that was pretty damn scary. He looked like he wasn't moving at all, and the boulders around him exploded. In fact, Naruto looked like he was bored to death. "Mou... For Kami's sake, I wish something would happen! It's so boring just smashing boulders everyday." Kurama smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear?' Yeah, well names have power kit, so don't go shooting your mouth off. You might get trouble when you don't want it."_

_"Tsk, tsk. I'm no devil, am I now, Kurama-chan?" a feminine voice said after giggling a bit. Kurama's face paled at the voice, and Naruto looked confused. He turned around to see a beautiful woman, dressed in a pure white kimono, and a halo around her head. Kurama bowed instantly, and spoke in a hushed voice. "Forgive me, Kami-sama."_

_Naruto looked at Kami then Kurama, then Kami, then Kurama. "WHHHHHAAAATT? S-sh-she's KAMI? I always thought that Kami would be a guy or something!" Kurama smacked him in the back of the head and started yelling at him."Baka! She's the creator of the universe! You need to show some respect for her!"  
_

_Kami just chuckled at all of this. "Don't worry about that, Kurama-chan. Formalities are useless if you are to stay with me for the next few years." Naruto and Kurama shut up and slowly turned their heads towards Kami. Their mouths dropped so fast, even Skrillex would be jealous. "WHAT? Staying with you? Does that mean I'm dead?! I'm too young to di-OW!" Naruto said as Kurama smacked him on the head again. "BAKA! Listen to Kami-sama!"  
_

_"To answer your question, no, Naruto, you aren't dead. Your body was floating in the void, which is a section of reality that is outside the space-time continuum, for two years. Your body is not used to being in an antimatter realty, and for two years, it has been switching in between different spectrums of matter, constantly adjusting to the endlessness that is, well, nothing. You are right now, quite literally nothing but a floating blob of consciousness, but it was being in this form that allowed us to track your location in the void, and to pick you up and reform your body." Naruto nodded like he understood._

_"I don't understand. English, please?" Naruto said. Kami shook her head. "Well, basically you were nothing for two years, and we couldn't find you until you became a blob of thought." Naruto frowned. "But that Yasashii guy... I remember him saying I was going to be safe. So how did I end up a floating blob of thought?" Naruto asked._

_"Heaven has defenses, just like your shinobi villages do. And with Kurama inside of you, Heaven's defenses detected you as an intruder. And when it activates its security, you get launched into the void." Kami explained. Naruto nodded, like he was fine with what happened, but Kurama wanted to know more._

_"Wait a bit. You said we're outside the space-time continuum. Wouldn't that mean space and time don't exist?" Kurama asked. Kami chuckled lightly. "Well now that I think about it, you two are the 2nd and 3rd people to ever exist, even if you are a blob of consciousness. Anyways, I think we should get going before your body decides to dissolve again." Without even letting them get a single word in, Kami snapped her fingers and they were engulfed in a strong white light. Naruto opened his eyes. The first and last thing he saw was a strangely familiar blonde man staring at him. "Dad..." he whispered out before he blacked out._

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered as he picked up his chopsticks and dug into the ramen. Ayame and Teuchi smiled as he gulped down his 20th bowl of ramen, and listened to him ramble on about his insane sensei. "-and he was all like, 'Don't eat breakfast!', oh and did I mention that I set his Icha-Icha book on fire?" Naruto said, half-chewing his ramen. "Wait, Naruto, if he said don't eat breakfast, then why are you eating breakfast?" Ayame asked. "Oh well, he said 'Oh and a tip-' but he didn't order us to not eat breakfast. Either way, he's late like by 3 hours every time, so I would have time to digest my food if I really was going to throw up." Naruto replied.

"You know, it isn't really nice to be badmouthing your teacher when he isn't around." Kakashi said as he dropped down from the ceiling. Naruto just chuckled, making Kakashi give him a strange look. "I know. But you were here the whole time." Kakashi widened his eyes (eye, whatever) in shock. This academy kid could sense him? It seemed impossible, but with this kid, he didn't know what was possible. He had created an incineration seal without using paper or ink. That was a whole new level of fuuinjutsu, and he shrugs it off like no big deal.

"Well I assume you've checked up on Sakura and Sasuke, right? And now you're on your way to the memorial stone to see the list of heroes." Kakashi's eye widened even more. "How did you know?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head. "You're forgetting that there is only one place to go if you are heading south past Ichiraku's. Those are the training fields and the memorial stone, and I know you aren't going to the training fields yet."

Kakashi mentally facepalmed. It was so obvious, and he forgot that this kid had lived in Konoha was notorious for his pranks. He probably knew Konoha like the back of his hand. "Whatever. You can go tell the others where I am. I'm off." Kakashi said before he vanished. Naruto just shook his head, and left a wad of cash on the counter. "I've got to go, Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan. I'll see you later." _When will he stop thinking that I'm like his sister? _Ayame thought and frowned.

* * *

"Naruto! Where have you been? You're late!" Sakura yelled. Naruto walked onto the bridge carrying two bento boxes, full of rice. He tossed one to Sasuke and Sakura and motioned for them to eat. "Are you stupid? Sensei told us not to eat!" Sakura said. Naruto just shook his head. "He said, and I quote, 'A tip: Don't eat breakfast.' He never ordered us to not eat breakfast. And besides, you would be stupid not to eat. Not eating before a mission could be the difference between a success and a failure." Sasuke, saw his point and (grudgingly) agreed, and picked up chopsticks and started eating.

"Sasuke-kun! You aren't seriously going to believe him are you?!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke glared at Sakura, and just kept eating. "Oh, and by the way, I saw Kakashi-sensei. He was heading towards the memorial stone, to pay tribute to the heroes that have served Konoha before. I think he's going to see his old team who died in the 3rd Shinobi War." Sasuke's interest was suddenly piqued, and asked Naruto, "Who was his team?"

"I think his two other teammates were Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. His sensei was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. They're all engraved on the stone." Naruto replied. It was silent for a while, until Sakura spoke up. "What are we going to do for the next hour?" Naruto's mouth curled into a mischievous smile. "We're going to trap the place."

* * *

**Oh dayum! Kakashi is going to have quite some trouble with the test, especially with Naruto trapping the place. Next chapter is going to be part 2, and is going to start off with Naruto having some flashbacks! I know that there isn't much action, and that you're probably thinking, How come Naruto isn't an angel? Well, Naruto is, and most things will be revealed during the Wave Arc. ALSO, I just want to say, that I will bash Sakura until the Chuunin Exams, and the civilian council and elder council during the few times they will be in the story. NO ONE ELSE, so don't leave bashing suggestions in the review. Speaking of review, I would like to thank those that take the time to review my story! PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!**

**-TheU.P.**


	5. Chapter 5: 66 Failure Rate? Part 2

**FIGHT *MK2 music plays in background* PREPARE YOURSELF *runs towards Naruto, trips, falls, faceplants, face burns through the earth and ends up in China, does a backflip, lands in the Pacific Ocean, swims away slowly into the sunset while speaking dolphin* ANYWAYS, what is up people, TheUzumakiProdigy here ONCE AGAIN to give you another chapter of Naruto: Seinaru Maebure. This is part 2 of 66% Failure Rate?! The "True" Exams! Naruto and co. will be fighting Kakashi during this chapter, and I'm going to leave it at that, you'll have to read the chapter to find out what happens! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Part 2: 66% Failure Rate?! Is This Naruto's True Power?

* * *

"The goal of this test is to get these two bells away from me. Each person who gets a bell will pass and be able to eat lunch. The other," Kakashi said as he gestured to the wooden pole "-will not only fail, but will be tied to the post as he/she will watch the other two eat. Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand and spoke. "Anything goes?" Kakashi nodded. CLICK. The clock started ticking. "BEGIN!" The trio scattered.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke raced through the dense canopy, his senses alert. He wasn't going to let that bastard Naruto get ahead of him. No, he was going to find Kakashi and beat him, get the bells and pass. After all, nobody can beat an Uchiha, right?

"You know, brooding isn't going to help you get the bells." Sasuke snapped his head around to see Kakashi following him closely. Without warning, Kakashi snapped his hand forward and... bitch-slapped Sasuke in the face, causing Sasuke to fall into a open clearing (Wow, a perfect place to have a battle scene! Quite convenient, is it not?).

Furious, Sasuke turned up towards Kakashi and sped through hand-seals. With a cry of, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Sasuke spit out multiple fireballs from his mouth, all flying towards Kakashi at an astonishing rate.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kakashi was a ninja who knew over 1000 jutsu, and most of them were water and earth techniques. Seeing as Sasuke chose to use a fire move, Kakashi chose to respond with a water one (I wonder where he got the idea from?). "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)." A torrent of water spewed from Kakashi's mouth (and came through the mask apparently) and formed a wall surrounding himself, blocking each and every fireball that came at him. This resulted in the creation of a layer of steam which prevented Sasuke from seeing Kakashi.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!" A pair of hands suddenly sprouted from the ground and grabbed Sasuke by the ankles, catching Sasuke off guard. He immediately tried to get away from Kakashi's grip, but to no avail as Kakashi simply pulled him off his high horse and into his grave. Kakashi jumped out of the ground behind him, and shook his head. "Looks like I killed two birds with one stone, ne? Not only have I beaten you with a technique that is literally supposed to be suicide, this seems a good way to knock down that ego of yours quite a bit. Though the council elders are going to give me shit for this, no that this is for your own good. Well, I have to beat the shit out of our other two ninja wannabes, so I better not waste any time. Ja ne, Sasuke."

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura was having a heart attack. She just heard sounds of fighting in the forest clearing near her, and she swore she heard Sasuke and Kakashi's voice. _Beat the shit out of our other two ninja wannabes..._ That phrase echoed in her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kakashi somehow knew that she was nearby. But that couldn't be possible right? I mean, with all the shrubbery, trees, and animals around it would be impossible for a normal human to- Oh wait. She remembered that she was facing not only a jounin, but she was also facing the son of the White Fang, the man who reached the status of ANBU Captain at age 14. This was no Academy sparring match. No, this was do or die. This is what the ninja world was like. What the ninja world IS like.

"Sakura..." Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Sakura said, voice laced with worry. Sasuke simply collapsed on the ground... With hundreds of kunai and shuriken sticking out of his back. Sakura couldn't believe what was going on. Her Sasuke was shredded up worse than mozzarella cheese (bad joke, I know). She collapsed on her knees, shaking and clutching her head as she raised her head the canopy and screamed.

"Whoops... I might have gone a little overboard. I thought she'd be able to withstand the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell-Viewing Technique) a little better, but oh well. Guess I have one more person to go. And then... I can get revenge for Icha Icha-chan! Muhahaha!" While Kakashi was ranting on how he would avenge his book, he didn't notice the supposed unconscious body of Sakura explode into a puddle of blood.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto watched as his Sakura Gouseichi Bunshin (Synthesis Blood Clone) dispelled. He inwardly smirked as he saw Kakashi go off on a tirade absolute Icha Icha once again. _I suppose I could at least show him my swords... Or I could seal off my chakra completely and use that... Nah. I'll use Uchuejji (Cosmic Edge). That should scare him enough. _Naruto thought.

"Oi! Kaka-Baka! Where are you, you big wuss?" Naruto taunted. Kakashi appeared, leaning on a tree. "You know, it isn't nice to go and shoot your mouth off like that. Besides, this is a survival excercise. The whole point is to survive, so in a real mission if you start shouting you're gonna get killed."

Naruto simply smirked as he put his hand on the sleeve of his coat that had the kanji for light on it. "From here on out, no holding back from you Kakashi. Use the Sharingan, because you're gonna need it!"

"Such bold words for a lowly genin. Can you back them up?" Kakashi replied.

"Yes, yes I can! Come out, **Uchuejji**!" Naruto was shrouded in a cloak of light that seemed to illuminate every shadow. Kakashi covered his eye as the light got more intense, to the point where it was almost scorching him. As the light died down, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan.

In Naruto's hands was a big zanbatou, with a serrated blade of 2 and a half feet long. The guard was a plain gold color, with a jewel embedded into the center that looked like it contained the universe. The grip was a plain brown, measuring up to about a foot long.

Kakashi's eyes widened. This blade was one of the lost Legendary Blades. The two blades that were supposedly created by Kami, and bestowed with the two balances of the universe. The other one, Mukoubakushuku (Void Implosion), was Uchuejji's counterpart.

"Oh, you must be wondering about Mukoubakushuku! Well I still have my other sleeve... Take a guess, sensei." Naruto said as he smirked. "Let's go, **Mukoubakushuku**!" Everything went dark. Kakashi couldn't see a thing, but that soon wore off. Naruto was holding yet another zanbatou. It had a red blade with a smooth edge, and was the same size as Uchuejji. The guard was a plain black, and it also had a gem like its counterpart, but this one seemed to suck in and warp the space around it.

"Kakashi... Like I said... YOU CAN'T HOLD BACK!"

* * *

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I haven't updated in a while, and only bring you this short chapter! I have no excuses, so you can yell at me all you want (unless I pull a Kakashi). Anyways, the next chapter will be the last part of 66% Failure Rate?! Please R&R!**

**-TheU.P.**


	6. Chapter 6: 66 Failure Rate? Part 3

**What's up everybody, its TheUzumakiProdigy, bringing you the final part of 66% Failure Rate?! During this chapter, it will be Naruto vs Kakashi. Let's get a stat comparison for Kakashi and Naruto.**

**Naruto**

**Taijutsu: 5**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Kenjutsu: 4**

**Fuuinjutsu: 5**

**Intellegence: 5**

**Stealth: 5**

**Total: 31/35**

**Kakashi**

**Taijutsu: 4 (rusty)**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Kenjutsu: 3 (rusty)**

**Fuuinjutsu: 1 (knows only basic stuff)**

**Intellegence: 5**

**Stealth: 4 (rusty)**

**Total: 27/35**

**And there you have it. Those are stats by comparison, and yeah. On with the show!**

Chapter 6: 66% Failure Rate?! Team 7 Pulls Through!

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of explosions and clashing metal. "Good to see that you're awake Sasuke." Sitting up, he saw Sakura and Naruto looking at him. "My clone is out there fighting Kakashi, he'll last only for a little while more, so we need to fill you in quickly," Naruto said gesturing to the ground. "This is a map I drew after I got my clones to scour the place. Kakashi and my clone are fighting in the center clearing. After my clone disappears, I want Sasuke to pull off his Housenka and hide shuriken in them. He'll most likely respond with a Sujinheki, this will cause steam to appear and also allow the shuriken to fly at him. During this time, Sakura will be waiting behind a clone of my Henged to look like Sakura. Sakura-clone will charge in, and if Kakashi dodges the shuriken, Sakura-clone will disappear leaving a smokescreen behind. Then Sakura will jump through the smokescreen, grab his bells, and we'll be good."

"Why the hell do we have to listen to you?" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. He was an Uchiha, dammit! He didn't need to be listening to some nobody's plans. Naruto gave him a deadpanned look and spoke in a tone that matched his face. "Do you want to pass?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, and reluctantly nodded. "Then you listen to me. Get ready, my clone is a Shin Hikari Bunshin (True Light Clone), so it'll give a flash of light and give us enough time to get ready."

* * *

"Pretty good Naruto. But you don't have what it takes to beat me yet," Kakashi said, hoping to get a rise out of him. In all honesty, however, Kakashi was trying his hardest to keep up with Naruto. It took all of his physical and mental strength to not pass out right then and there. Naruto simply pointed Uchuejji at Kakashi and smirked. "Don't go all high and mighty on me Kaka-Baka. I can tell you're exhausted. It's qunite amazing you have been able to keep up with me without using ninjutsu, but either way, it won't make any difference."

_I'll change that_ soon, Kakashi thought as he sped through hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Techinque)!" A gigantic water dragon formed behind Kakashi and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto smirked seeing this. Naruto held out Mukoubakushuku and cried out, "Mugen Hijutsu: Gyaku Fiirudo (Infinite Forbidden Technique: Inverse Field)!" A aura of darkness came out of Mukoubakushuku's gem, and started to envelop Kakashi's water dragon. The aura suddenly shattered, and now the dragon was composed of a black flame. "Kuukaton: Amaterasu no Mugen Ryu (Void Release: Infinite Dragon of the Heavenly Illumination)!" The dragon split into five different smaller dragons, and all headed towards Kakashi.

_Impossible! He redirected and changed both the nature and the attack itself to something entirely new! It's like he used the Mukoubakushuku as a conduit to convert the attack... _Kakashi thought as he dodged the dragons. "Pretty good Naruto, but you still aren't trying hard enough!" Kakashi said. Naruto simply said, "You're right, I'm not. I don't need to, because I'm just a clone. Bye!" Kakashi's eyes widened at this, and was blinded a flash of light.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" Multiple fireballs sped towards the still blinded Kakashi, who sped hand seals. "Suiton: Dai Suijinheki no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Water Formation Wall Techinque)!" A gigantic wall of water surrounded Kakashi from all sides, and protected him from the projectiles. Kakashi, although temporarily blind, still dodged most of the shuriken. Two however, managed to nick him on the shoulder and leg. The rest, hit the clone behind Kakashi. Sakura however was too late, and missed Kakashi, who managed to recover from the attack. Naruto gritted his teeth. This part was crucial, but he could still continue. Creating a clone to get Sakura out of the way, he sped through handseals and reared his fist back. "Raiton: Kousaten Spauku no Ken (Lightning Release: Crossing Spark Fist)!" Two bolts of lightning shot out of Naruto's fist, and criss-crossed with each other. As they approached the soaked Kakashi, they combined to form a fist shape, and hit Kakashi dead on. The result was, shocking, to say the very least. Kakashi was completely and utterly fried; he looked like he was just dipped in oil. Sakura took this opportunity to rush at Kakashi and grab the bells.

* * *

Kakashi woke to the sound of ringing bells, laughing and talking. "Did you see his face when we shocked the shit out of him? Oh man, he looked like a pervert who had just been caught!"

"Oh! Oh! And remember his face when he realized that he was fighting a clone the whole time? O-Oi! Sakura, you can't just take my last ongiri like that!"

"Well I can if I want to! Nyaaa!"

Kakashi sat up to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sitting in a circle eating together. Sakura seemed to glow with happiness, Naruto was grinning like a madman, and hell, even Sasuke had this aura of happiness! "Well, you guys seem like you're having fun." Kakashi said, surprising everyone.

"Oi, Kaka-Baka, you're up! How did getting beat by genin feel huh? You seem to be getting rusty! We didn't even need to lure you into any of our traps. Oh, that reminds me, when you get the chance, could you tell Hokage-jiji to send someone out here to clear the traps?" Naruto said, without stopping to take a breath. Kakashi simply eye smiled and replied, "Well, I'll do that after I report Team 7 as an official team. You pass."

Naruto's grin became a full-blown smile, Sakura jumped up and down, and Sasuke _smiled_. Hell had just frozen over people. Motherfucking SASUKE smiled! Sasuke does not smile!

"Meet up at the Mission Hall to get our first mission tomorrow at 8. Well then, ja ne!"

* * *

"Team 1: Hamako Yuruki, Sanai Nushio, Kawoi Nushio, fail!"

"Team 2: Shimi Bakenai, Tsuhiki Araragi, Mandai Nakamura, fail!"

"Team 3..." Kakashi spaced out. He had a lot on his mind, and most of them were questions about the enigma that was Naruto. The boy was obviously quite proficient at fuuinjutsu; he witnessed that firsthand. He also possessed the 2 Legendary Blades, and knew how to use them. What was even more shocking was that he had the ability to convert jutsu into different elements, and use them as his own. That skill set could rank him A-Rank or higher in the Bingo Book. And that wasn't even including the fact that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for Kami's sake. If he didn't know any better, he would say that this kid was some sort of god or angel or something.

"KAKASHI! We need your damn report!" The Sandaime said in a very un-Sandaime like manner. This snapped Kakashi out of his trance. "Huh? Oh wha- Oh my report. Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, pass."

"Damn Kakashi, must've been one hell of a team. Though the Uchiha kid probably did all the work." Asuma said as he took another drag of his cigarette. Kakashi shook his head and eye-smiled. "Nope, he was beaten first. Naruto Uzumaki did all the work, he beat me even though I was using my Sharingan. He also possesses the 2 Legendary Blades, Uchuejji and Mukoubakushuku. He was also the one that brought Sasuke and Sakura together, and teamed up to finish me off."

The room went silent. Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth, Ebisu's glasses fell off, all of the ANBUs' masks fell off, and the Hokage's hat fell off. That night, the entirety of the Elemental Nations could hear a collective shout of, "WHAAAAAATT?!" coming from Konoha.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Minato Namikaze was confused. His son, which he specifically requested no one tell him his heritage until he made jounin, knew who he was. "Naruto, tell me how you found out about me." Minato said in a strict tone. "Ano, it started like this tou-san..."_

_Flashback in a Flashback_

_"Kurama-chan! Tell me about my dad!" a 9 year old Naruto said. Kurama shook her head and said, "No. And it's Kurama-sensei when we're training, we've gone over this!" Naruto lowered his head in disappointment, and caused Kurama to back up a little. "N-Naruto... Don't you dare..." Naruto clasped his hands together, and slowly raised his head. "N-Naruto! S-Stop right now!" Kurama yelled, now shaking in fear. Naruto now had teary puppy eyes, and said, "Pwease, tell me about my papa, Ku-ra-ma-chan."_

_Kurama finally succumbed to Naruto's request. "Alright, alright I'll tell you. Just get that damn jutsu away from me." Naruto jumped around in joy and released the jutsu. "Your father was a great man, and one of the finest shinobi I have ever seen throughout my life. He single-handedly decimated an entire battalion of Iwa-nin." Naruto's eyes widened. "Whoa! That's awesome!" Naruto shouted. Kurama smirked. "He also defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and sealed it away into his son." Naruto's eyes widened even further as he pieced the puzzles together. "Wha-how-whe-why? NANIIIIII?"_

_Flashback in a Flashback end_

_Minato stared at Naruto slack-jawed. Not only had he been training for the last two years to the point where he supposedly could 1v1 Orochi-teme, he had met the Kyuubi, which was also a girl!_

_Minato had no time to digest the information, because a certain redhead started yelling. "NNNNAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUU-KUUUUUNNNN!" Kushina ran faster than the Hiraishin and appeared beside Minato and Naruto, and started suffoca- I mean hugging Naruto._

_"Oh Naruto, who killed you? Was it those villagers? Grr, I swear I'll haunt that old bastard forever, not preventing my little Naru-kun from getting hurt. Naru-kun, tell me who hurt you, I swear mommy will haunt them until they die and-"_

_"Ack! Kaa-chan! Can't breathe! Tou-saaaaaAAAAHHH!" Naruto was now being clutched closely to his mother's breasts, and was blushing furiously. Minato sweatdropped, and put his hand on Kushina's shoulders. "Kushi-chan, I think you should-EEP!" Kushina glared at Minato with a glint in her eye that he was all too familiar with._

_"You! You had to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, and that's the reason why he's dead now! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW ONE, COME HERE MINATO YOU BASTARD!"_

_The only thing the rest of heaven could hear for a while was Minato's cries for mercy, which fell on deaf ears._

* * *

**And cut! Next up is the Wave Arc and there will be a whole lot of action. Naruto will show his true wings (hehe, cause he's an angel), and kick ass. Don't really have much to say other than PLEASE R&R!**

**-TheU.P.**


End file.
